gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Return (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 34 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 35 | a-next-episode = }} The Return (Japanese: 帰還) is the 34th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Reinhard von Lohengramm is displeased by Karl Gustav Kempff's battle progress report and decides to dispatch the fleets under Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal as reinforcements. He thinks that what Kempff should have done was to smash Geiersburg Fortress against Iserlohn Fortress and destroy both fortresses right from the start. Incidentally, Yang Wen-li has the same opinion as well. In the Iserlohn Corridor, Imperial scout ships detect Yang's reinforcement fleet. Kempff plans to lure the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet out of the fortress by pretending to retreat, then strike and seal it within the fortress, which will free up his forces to attack the reinforcements. Julian Mintz sees through his plan. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, leading the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet, pretends to fall into the trap, thus the Imperial fleet is attacked from behind when it engages Yang's fleet. Kempff finally decides to smash Geiersburg into Iserlohn, but Yang orders the now combined Alliance fleet to concentrate all firepower against one of Geiersburg's exposed thrusters, destroying it and causing the fortress to veer out of control and expose itself to a fatal shot from Iserlohn's main gun, the Thor Hammer. Geiersburg then begin to disintegrate, killing Kempff in the process and severely injuring Neidhart Müller, who orders the surviving Imperial forces to retreat. Some Alliance commanders decide to pursue the retreating Imperial fleet against Yang's orders. Appendices Memorable quotes "The objective is to render Iserlohn powerless. There is no need to capture or occupy it. This may sound radical, but he should have just destroyed it by smashing his fortress into it." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Paul von Oberstein, on Karl Gustav Kempff's performance in the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn "Do not misunderstand me, Oberstein. I do not want to steal the universe. I want to seize it." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Paul von Oberstein "If it was me, I would probably smash fortress into fortress. With one big bang, mutual destruction. It would be over. After that, I could just transport another fortress there." :– Yang Wen-li, to Frederica Greenhill "Great god Odin, be my witness! Without fail, I will get revenge for Admiral Kempff! I will wring Yang Wen-li's neck with these hands!" :– Neidhart Müller "Our fleet is defeated, but the command is still in good health. Command promises to return all of you soldiers home alive. Guarding our pride and discipline, shall we not follow the road home in good order?" :– Neidhart Müller, to his surviving subordinates Music *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): I. Ziemlich langsam - Lebhaft (00:02:05) *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): IV. Langsam - Lebhaft (00:05:30) *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): II. Romanze: Ziemlich langsam (00:09:07) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): III. Finale: Allegro moderato - Andante - Allegro vivo (00:11:39) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): I. Allegro (00:13:24) *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): IV. Langsam - Lebhaft (00:14:55) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): III. Finale: Allegro moderato - Andante - Allegro vivo (00:19:32) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Ōki Shōji as Lionel Morton *Ōtomo Ryūzaburō as Sandle Alarcon *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Masuoka Hiroshi as Henslow *Yoda Eisuke as Fusseneger *Kaji Tetsuya as Orlau *Machi Yūji as Drewentz *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Makino Yukihiro *Episode Director: Hanyū Raisen *Animation Director: Matsuda Yoshiaki Category:LOGH episodes